Frozen Moments
by Rita C
Summary: A collection of short scenes.
1. Undecided

**Disclaimer:** Don't know who owns this but it's not me – I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox. No money is being made. Compliments will be repeated in front of the mirror, flames will be used to light my cigarettes. Send them all in…

This is intended to be a collection of short scenes, too small to turn into proper stories. I will be adding to it as more stuff pops up into my deranged brain.

**Setting for this one:** _Modern day AU, established relationship. Not sure if any of it makes much sense but I can assure you it did in my head..._

**Undecided**

"You wanna leave?"

Agron tries very hard to keep the hurt out of his face and out of his words, but he's sure he's failing spectacularly. Things had been going good – great even… at least from where he stood. This… he had not seen it coming, and it was confusing as hell.

"No."

The answer was there in less than a heartbeat, barely allowing him to finish his question. It was decisive, and final, and he feels his chest expand a little, as breath slowly begins returning to his lungs. Questions still linger, though, and if things had been going strong – great, his brain yells yet again, as if it's stuck on repeat over that word, why is this suddenly coming up?

"Then why didn't you tell him that straight away?"

The sigh that escapes Nasir's lips before his answer doesn't go unnoticed. Neither does the way his eyes nervously flicker to the wall, and then straight to the ground. Nasir never avoids his eyes.

"Because when you came back I was here. And then we sort of took from there. It's not like we moved in together because we were madly in love. There was never a choice here. You never had a choice." His eyes go back to his face then. "There are options now. I just… didn't want to make any assumptions."

"Assumptions?" He's fairly certain his confusion at this whole conversation is now plainly visible on his face. Had he not been obvious enough? Was there any possible way that Nasir had somehow missed his intentions?

And then a smile slowly creeps up his features, as realization dawns on him. "You wanna hear me ask don't you?"

"It's a possibility." And there is no mistaking the smugness of that smile, and so Agron indulges him, because there is nothing that he enjoys more.

"You wanna move in with me?"

The eyes are back in his face, staring right at him, the smugness gone in less than a heartbeat. "Why?"

"Because I'm madly in love with you." And he is, and he needs to make this perfectly clear before he continues because he can't afford not to. "And I'm fairly sure you're madly in love with me and…"

"Excuse me? Who's making assumptions now?" The smile is back on Nasir's face and somehow, Agron knows this whole stupid, pointless conversation is gonna turn out alright.

"It's not an assumption babe. You talk in your sleep. And one of the more frequent words to come out of your mouth happens to be my name." It was his time to be smug now.

A slight blush creeps up his lover's face and Agron has two whole seconds to enjoy what he assumes will be a victory, before hearing his reply.

"Maybe I was having nightmares."


	2. Jamaica man!

**Setting for this one:** _Modern day AU, pre-relationship_

**Jamaica man!**

7 in the morning and the heat was already bordering on the unbearable. And Nasir was in heaven. Whoever invented the concept of vacationing in the Caribbean deserved a fucking medal.

The movement he caught out the corner of his eye soured his mood slightly – the whole point of being out in the beach this early was to have the whole place to himself. Still, he felt great and refused to feel it any less.

A sudden tightness began to make itself felt in his swimming trunks as he got a better look at who his companion was - that gorgeous guy he kept running into everywhere he went. _Agron_, his name was, not that he had been trying to found out. Suddenly, the intense heat of the day seemed to increase tenfold.

The man stopped a few feet away, placing a towel next to the water and standing tall on top of it, with his back to Nasir. Nasir wandered briefly if this was going to be another show-off-his-incredible-muscles-and-make-me-sweat session. That seemed to be happening a lot, whether it was seeing him doing laps in the swimming pool – and Nasir was sure it had to be illegal to look that good in trunks – or watching him dance at the night club – Nasir had had to physically restrain himself from leaving his seat and strangling the guy trying to grind up against him.

Although, if he wanted to be fair – which he really didn't at this particular moment – all of those wonderful torture sessions had more to do with him not being able to take his eyes away from the man than with the man actually doing something.

His mind drifting away with a thousand different thoughts, it took Nasir a while to catch up with what was happening in front of him. And when he did, part of him wished he hadn't.

Because the guy was stretching upwards, getting ready to do, Nasir's educated guess was, yoga. Fucking yoga, with the stretches, and the twists, and Nasir's mind was already on overload, thinking up all the different scenarios where he could put all that flexibility to good use.

The man turned sideways, stretching one of his legs backwards and his arms up to the sky. The heat was taking its toll on him, making his torso glisten with sweat, forcing his swimming trunks to ride increasingly lower on his hips. Nasir's eyes found themselves entranced with a bead of sweat making its way downwards, through his chest and navel, over a swirl of dark hair until it disappeared underneath the trunks. He had to forcefully remind himself to breathe.

Adjusting himself, he mindlessly wandered about the pros and cons of this, this seemingly crazy pull towards the other man, and whether or not he was man enough to go through with it. He was becoming more and more convinced that he was at least man enough to want to find out.

And just as he was settling his mind around that realization, the guy – _Agron_, he reminded himself – turned back towards the water, spreading his legs wide and letting his torso dip forward. And, as Nasir was once more lost in the vision in front of him – now hanging forward with his ass – _his gorgeous, amazing ass_ – pointed right at him, he saw the guy looking straight at him from between his legs. And then he winked.

_To Hell with this fucking thing!_ Nasir was moving before his brain caught up with his body and slowly, very deliberately, started walking towards him.

As he pushed himself slowly upwards, Agron couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of his mouth. The scorching sun was on his back and he could see Nasir's shadow making its way slowly but surely towards him.

Good. This is was taking far too fucking long.

He had been trying for days to get his attention – whether it was showing off his athletic abilities by swimming around in the pool when he was reading by its side, or dancing in what he _hoped_ was a seductive manner when he spotted him at the hotel's nightclub. It was getting ridiculous. If showing him how flexible he was didn't do the trick, he might have to try something really desperate – like walking up to him and actually saying _hi_.

He resisted the urge to look over his shoulder though, and continued with his final stretches. His plan was finally working. He _had_ noticed.

And tonight _they_ would make it happen.


	3. The end of times

**Setting for this one:** _Modern day AU, reincarnation piece_

**The end of times**

"You wanna leave?"

The shock registering on Agron's face was almost enough to change Nasir's mind. Almost.

"It's not that."

"It isn't? 'Cause it sure as fuck sounds like that, from where I'm standing."

There it was, the anger. Anger, he expected. Anger, he could deal with. But not the sadness. Never the sadness.

"Just listen to me ok? That's all I'm asking, for you to really listen to me this time."

The anger was still there, very much present in his green eyes, as well as the lingering sadness, but Agron seemed to make an effort to actually calm down and listen to what he had to say. Nasir took a deep breath before beginning. He had to get this right, he had to make him understand his reasons.

"This… this isn't working. This thing between us. It hasn't been for a while now."

The anger was back in full force before his words were even fully out. "I love you and you love me. Isn't that how this is supposed to go? What more does it take to make it work?"

Nasir had to suppress a smirk at that. It was so typical Agron, to wear his heart on his sleeve, to truly believe that love was actually all it took. He shook his head slowly. That was part of the real problem.

"You don't love me."

"Bullshit! If you wanna come up with a reason for leaving, by all means do, but don't tell me that I don't love you. That's all I've done for the past two thousand years!"

It was Nasir's temper that came flaring up at that. He was getting so sick of this shit. Before he knew it, he was shouting as well.

"Don't you see? That's exactly what I'm saying here! You don't love me – you love _him_!"

The stunned look in Agron's face was enough to make him pause. Clearly, he didn't see things the same way. Clearly, the thought had never even crossed his mind.

"I know I look like him, with the hair and the skin and even the name. And I even remember bits and pieces of what it was like to be him." He sighed before continuing, taking his time to choose his next words carefully. "But the things I remember, they're like parts of a movie I watched a really long time ago. They don't feel like they happened to me. Because, the reality is, they didn't."

The stunned silence coming from the other side of the room gave Nasir the strength to go on. The floodgates were finally opening, and all the anger and frustration of the past couple months came pouring out.

"I'm not the same person I was, two thousand years ago. I'm not him. And I can never be him – I'm not sure I'd want to, even if I could. Not even for you."

"But you are him – I know it, I've known from the first second I saw you standing in that market." The confusion was evident, as though the whole concept Nasir was trying to explain was too much for Agron to grasp.

"People change in the course of a lifetime. Your Nasir changed from mousy little house slave to feared warrior in a matter of months. Do you honestly believe that two thousand years won't make a difference?"

Agron didn't have an answer to that. He had known, from the very beginning, this wasn't going to be easy. That Nasir – this Nasir, born and raised in the suburbs, with a good life, filled with family and friends – was a far cry from the Nasir he still remembered from his days as a general leading a slave rebellion. But, at the same time, he was the same person – the laughter was still the same, the fire that had earned him the nickname 'wild little dog' still burned in those same eyes. He still loved him the same.

Nasir's next words sent his world once again crashing into pieces.

"What I feel for you now, it has nothing to do with some faded old memory. You made me fall in love with you all over again." Another sigh, before dealing the final blow. "But all this time you never gave yourself a chance to fall back in love with me. You never took the time to get to know me. Because when you look at me, you don't see me. You are still searching for you Nasir."

Nasir finally got up from his chair, picking up the duffel bag where his meager belongings had already been packed into. Slowly, he walked to Agron and bent down to tenderly kiss him one final time.

"I thought my love for you was enough – that I could love you enough for the both of us. Turns out I was wrong."


	4. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

**Setting for this one:** _post Spartacus: War of the Damned_

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**

"You promised me… what did you call it again?"

Agron couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at Nasir's almost pouting look.

"Snow."

"Snow, that was it. What you _promised me_."

Nasir knew he was behaving like a spoiled child but the rain had been pouring for days. Days! Everything was wet and soggy and you couldn't get anything done. A simple task like walking to the barn to feed the animals was sheer torture. Where was the white blanket of this marvelous new thing – _snow,_ he said to himself – he had been so eager to see?

"Apologies _schatz_. You know I would fight the gods to make you happy but I cannot control the weather."

Agron moved closer to the earth and stoked the fire before continuing.

"And you will regret such wishes once it starts. The impossibility to keep warm will make you bite your own tongue for uttering such foolish desires."

A small, sensuous smile slowly found its way across Nasir's features at hearing such words.

"I thought that was why I kept you for."

Slowly turning around to face his love, a matching smile on Agron's face before replying.

"I thought I served many purposes. But pray tell me, _why do you_ keep me around? Is it to keep you warm… or to bite your tongue?"

Walking over to stand in front of his giant lover, Nasir allowed his hands to roam up his arms and over his shoulders, slowly caressing the muscles, before curling them around the back of his neck and tugging him down for a kiss.

"Make your choice."


End file.
